<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blankets by BlackRose2016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362001">Blankets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose2016/pseuds/BlackRose2016'>BlackRose2016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Forehead Kisses, I BLAME MY FRIENDS FOR THIS, M/M, Missing someone, Soft Boys, Welcome Home, a break from the smut and angst, lonely no more, making someone a gift just cause you can, soft, soft boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose2016/pseuds/BlackRose2016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random Orfus fluff for everyone. This ship deserves more love. First fic for this ship, so please enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Lore/Orga Nanagear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blankets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a headcanon that Rufus rarely is without his mask. He feels safer with it on, but around Orga, when they are at home, he is totally okay taking off his mask. Let me know what you think! Also, I gave Orga a cute hobby, cause I can and it was soft.</p><p>Jinx, my bestest cyber-sibling, thanks for the prompt of 'blankets'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt- ‘Blanket’</p><p>Rufus sat quietly on the couch of his and Orga’s shared home, reading a book while a small fire shined in their fireplace, snow falling quietly outside. The memory mage was wearing thick pajama pants and one of Orga’s old sweatshirts, wanting to be engulfed in his boyfriend’s familiar scent. To be honest, Rufus hated it when Orga went on missions without him, as he had just 2 weeks ago, but also understood that it was part of their jobs. He was confident that Orga would return home as soon as he possibly could, easily remembering the last time the two had been forced apart for too long. It made Rufus smile. Orga had tried to sing a song about how much he had missed the blond, but Minerva had quickly put an end to that.</p><p>Rufus let out a loud sigh as he set his book aside, unable to really get into the book now that his thoughts were trapped elsewhere. This house was too big and too quiet without the God slayer around to fill the empty space with his music. It was cold without Orga’s loving arms around his waist, holding him close and keeping him warm during the cold winter nights. It was boring without Orga’s corny jokes and dumb rom-coms he secretly adored, not that Rufus would ever tell a soul about it. </p><p>Rufus felt very tense without Orga around. While Jiemma was long gone and Sabertooth was under the capable hands of Sting, the blond couldn’t fully be at ease until he knew his boyfriend was safe and by his side. He even kept his mask on at home when Orga wasn’t around. It just felt… wrong. He looked over to the side and was shocked at how late it had become without him noticing. He recalled sitting down at around 6 in the evening, yet the clock told the Memory mage that it was now 2 in the morning. Rufus didn’t have the desire to climb into their large, cold bed. It would only make his heart hurt more. Laying down, Rufus fell into a fitful sleep.</p><p>Next thing Rufus was aware of, he was being covered by something warm and fuzzy. A blanket, he assumed. Except… he hadn’t grabbed a blanket when he fell asleep last night (this morning?). His eyes shot wide open as he sat straight up on the couch, looking around the living room for any clues. The sun was now shining brightly outside, blinding the blond when it reflected off of the snow covering the ground. According to the clock near their TV, it was 10 in the morning, very late for the Memory mage. He also saw his mask was laid out on their coffee table.</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>The smell of bacon and pancakes was in the air, he noticed. That had to mean…. Rufus jumped off the couch and rushed to the kitchen, smiling stretching across his face when he saw his boyfriend’s large form at their stove, making them a late breakfast. </p><p>“Orga! You’re home!”</p><p>Orga jumped at the sudden noise, turning to his small boyfriend and smiling when his eyes landed on the blond. “Hey, sleepy head! What were you doing, sleeping in your mask like that?” He teased.</p><p>Rufus simply smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and resting his head on his chest. “I missed you.” he admitted softly. </p><p>Orga moved their food off the burner and returned the embrace. “I missed you, too. Sorry I took so long.” Gently, he placed a kiss on Rufus’ forehead. </p><p>Rufus shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. You’re here now.”</p><p>Orga chuckled and led his boyfriend to the table, serving him a plate before making his own. The two ate together quietly, Rufus updating the other on what had gone on at the guild while Orga was gone while Orga told Rufus about his journey to catch the bandits a few towns over. </p><p>“Oh yeah! I got you something while I was there!” Orga hopped up and ran out of the kitchen, making Rufus chuckle behind his fist. </p><p>He looked up as Orga returned with a box, wrapped up with a red bow that matched his usual attire. “I made you something.”</p><p> </p><p>Rufus raised a delicate eyebrow. “You made something?”</p><p>Orga nodded, smiling proudly. “Yup! And it isn’t a song or a recording of a song.”</p><p>“Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend? My memory says that it’s physically impossible for the one and only Orga Nanagear.”</p><p>Orga rolled his eyes. “Ha ha. Very funny. I have other hobbies. I just decide to not show them off to everyone.”</p><p>Rufus looked up again. “Oh? But you wish to share them with me?”</p><p>“Duh. You’re not everyone else. You’re special to me.”</p><p>Rufus blushed brightly at his boyfriend’s sweet words, then looked down at the box again, lifting the lid. His eyes went wide when he looked inside, gasping softly.</p><p>Inside the box was a large quilt composed of 2 differently patterned fabrics. About half had musical notes on them, their background a soft shade of green. The other half had a yellow background and were covered in quills. “It’s so soft…” he whispered as he ran his fingers over the quilt gently. </p><p>Orga smiled, trying to push down the blush on his face. “Yeah. I took my time picking out the fabrics I wanted to use. It had to be perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Rufus smiled gently up at him. “This is very sweet. I love it.” Then it hit him. “Wait… you sew?”</p><p>Orga’s blush grew. “Well… yeah.”</p><p>Rufus was so touched by this gift. He could feel the time, love, and effort that his boyfriend put into this. “I love you so much. You’re the best.”</p><p>Orga looked away shyly. While normally bold and boisterous in public, the God slayer was secretly very bashful. Mainly around his boyfriend.</p><p>Rufus hugged the quilt to his chest, smiling. “I am so spoiled because of you.”</p><p>“Duh. You’re my boyfriend. It’s my job.” Orga stated this as if it were the most basic of facts. </p><p>Rufus stood up and walked over, kissing his boyfriend gently. “Seriously, thank you. I love it.”</p><p>Orga smiled and kissed his head again. “Anything for you. Now, let’s go get warm.”</p><p>Rufus nodded. “Yeah.” He laughed as he wrapped his giant boyfriend up in his new quilt, making sure to cover his head. His smile and laughter grew when Orga’s loud and joyful laughter filled their home. Rufus squealed as Orga threw him over his shoulder and marched them to their couch, dead set on cuddling his tiny boyfriend under a blanket and putting on cheesy rom-coms for them to laugh at. Rufus was filled with love and warmth.</p><p>Orga was home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>